A hybrid or an electric vehicle may be equipped with at least one traction battery configured to provide energy for propulsion. The traction battery may also provide energy for other vehicle electrical components. For example, the traction battery may transfer energy to high voltage loads, such as compressors and electric heaters. In another example, the traction battery may provide energy to low voltage loads.